Turbulence
by HollowPhoenix
Summary: Still waters run deep. In the depths of the Ancient Cistern, minds become weak and shatter. Confusion and mind games are played on our hero sooner than he expects, for longer than he can bear. Rated M for a reason. Oneshot.GhiraLink.Lemon


**Hello there guys! This is another RP-turned-fic made by me and a friend. It's kind of a new thing, taking place in the Ancient Cistern. I might do one of my own later on, but I just thought you'd appreciate knowing that I'm NOT dead.**

**Have a good one and enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Turbulence_

The air was humid and damp, filling my nose with spoiled oxygen and the stench of swamp life and moss. My clothes were soggy and water filled my boots. I hoped and prayed to myself that I wouldn't have to trudge through this filth for much longer; I'd been going through holes and drains all day and would preferably like fresh air sooner or later. I was beginning to feel nauseous now. I need food.

Thankfully, I deem myself to be reaching the last stages of my journey. I'm in a room full of spiders and Lilly pads. It's odd how there's another section of the cistern ahead, but no way out of here. Perhaps I've walked into a trap, and I'm left here to rot for the rest of eternity. But that can't be possible, right? There has to be at least one way out of here; a hole or _something._ The spiders hang there, staring at me and turning every time I walked in a different direction. Their yellow eyes followed me about the room, watching my every move. They were stressing me out further, making me grab chunks of my hair and pull at them. I didn't want their eyes on me while I tried to find a way out of the room I was stuck in.

"Stop fucking staring at me!" I grabbed my sword from its sheathe and swung it as hard as I could at the spider on the left, chopping its web in two and sending it into the water. I used my Beetle to cut the rest of them down from their perches. Surprisingly, the Lilly pads flipped over, the one in the middle uncovering a pathway into the next room. I cursed at myself for not figuring this out sooner, but sighed and continued on my way. I swam through the freezing water into the opening and washing up onto land easily afterward. I walk over to what I think is a door. The lighting is very dim and it's hard to see.

Great, it's locked.

I don't like locked doors.

But I can see on the other side through the bars that block off the rest of my entryway. There's something twinkling over there… a key, perhaps? It's moving by itself; now I've seen it all. No, wait… it's just a Bokoblin. He's carrying it on him. I've never seen that before… I pull out my whip, readying it above my head. I kind of feel bad for how I'm about to steal from the scrawny little thing. I begin to swing, but my whip is pulled from my hand and I'm forced to take a step back. A voice behind me scolds me lightly.

"No, no, no…"

"What?!" I turn on my heel and look directly into endless black eyes. No. Not him. Goddesses, no.

"It's quite a surprise to see _me_ here, isn't it?"

I've found myself backed against the bars, and I'm shaking. This won't set well with him.

"What, is the mighty hero afraid to play a game?"

"G-go…"

"Go where? Closer?"

I need to steady my breath; it's too erratic. I'm _not_ afraid. He's stepping closer than before now. He's leaning in; I can feel his breath running down my neck… it feels good… comforting, even.

"You want that key, don't you?"

The comfort is suddenly gone. I nod quickly, swallowing hard. He taunts me further.

"It's so close; you can almost taste it, can't you?"

If I don't react, he'll lose interest. I'll be fine soon…

"I can see why you'd want it. It'd bring you closer to the end of your journey… but we can't have that just yet, can we? I didn't even get to have my fun with you yet."

"Give me back my-"

He teases me with my whip, raising it a little over my head. "Hm? This?"

"Y-yes, that…"

He lets loose a sigh of defeat. "If you insist." He snaps once and my own device is turned against me, wrapping around my wrists tightly. He chuckles lightly. "Is that better? You have it back, don't you?"

"Wh- no! No what have you-" I struggle to pull my hands apart, trying my hardest not to panic. "Why did you do this to me?!"

"You insisted on having your tool back, and I did just that; I gave it back."

"You think you're clever, don't you?"

"No, I know I am. And besides, what can you do in the state you're in at the moment? Step on me?" He makes himself laugh. I bring my knee up with full force with the intention of kicking him before gazing once more into his eyes. I immediately realize that kicking would not be a good idea and I slow my leg without delay, praying to the goddess that he didn't see.

I was unlucky. There's something awful frightening about the grin he plasters to his face at this very moment. It strikes fear into me and makes me feel like I was struck by lightning. The words that come out of his mouth make me question a few things.

"Were you trying to kick me? Or were you nudging me further?"

I ignore him and attempt to struggle out of the whip that holds my wrists. I am caught off guard when he grabs me by the chin and forces me to look at him.

"You don't _like_ being bound, do you?"

My ears droop a little. I don't _know_ what I like.

"However, I'd much rather have your feet tied than your hands."

He rips the whip from my wrists, leaving a nasty burn on them. I hear him snap again and I feel something wrap around my ankles. I close my eyes and pretend that it's a dream; a dream I want to wake up from. He seems to disapprove of my actions, as he pushes me over and lets me fall to the ground. He scowls at me; he's getting impatient. "I _really_ wish you wouldn't sleep when you have company. It's ever so rude to do so."

I scoot myself across the room, ending up against a wall.

"What's the matter? Are you wary of having a little fun?"

"I don't even want to know."

"Tell me why you avoid it."

I pause, and there's a small gap of silence between us. "…No."

"Why not? Is it a secret? Ghirahim would never tell."

I hate when he speaks about himself that way. It's irritating. "Don't you have something better to be doing?"

He teleports to me and sits on my legs. "Don't be silly, this is my time off. And it's your fault for backing yourself into a wall and appearing irresistible to my eyes."

"I can't…" I push him back a little. It seemed almost playful with how gentle it was.

"Are you uncomfortable, sky child?"

"This isn't right. I need that key."

"Earn it."

"I don't want to earn anything else! I've had to earn everything that I've ever gotten on this journey! This is a fucking key we're talking about! I don't want to earn that! I want it now!"

"Was that a threat? It was adorable."

"I'm tired of this! Stop!"

"Why?"

"I need the key!"

"Too bad. Now be a good boy and earn your prize."

I cover my face with my hands and I whimper silently. "I… I don't want this."

"But how do you know?"

My ears perk and I lift my head. "I don't."

"Mmm… Would you like to find out?"

You have no idea how good giving up sounds right now. I'd love to lie down in a soft bed and sleep for a while. I'd love a hot bath or even a cold shower; anything to get clean.

But I can't.

"I'm cold and exhausted."

"So you don't really care what happens to the Spirit Maiden at this point, do you?"

"No, I do."

"Then do something about that."

"I don't know _what_ to do."

"Why do you think I untied your hands?"

"To punch you?" I ball my hands into fists and try to hit him. He grabs my wrists gently and pins those to the wall also. I'm coming off more as playful than threatening.

"Try again."

"To…" I raise an eyebrow.

"…Yes?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie. That won't get you any closer to your prize."

"No, it won't…"

I feel his lips on my skin, placing kisses behind my ear. "Guess for the key?"

"You're sick."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"It is if I take it as one."

"If you're _that_ desperate, I suppose. That's pretty pathetic."

"I'm guessing you don't want this easy."

I can't help my sudden laughter.

"What's funny? Hm?"

"You're a pushover."

"Excuse me?"

"This is the most boring visit ever."

"Would you rather it be more exciting?"

"I'm alright. Just keep talking to me and lose Zelda's path. You're doing a great job. Oh yeah, you _can't_ find her. She went through something that _exploded._"

"Are you having fun speaking of the past? Rubbing it in my face that I lost her?"

I smile, "I sure am."

"I see. And since this is so entertaining, you won't mind me having a little fun of my own, will you?"

"I still need to see what fun you're even talking about. You don't know what you want to do. You're lost."

"I was merely giving you a chance to have an upper hand."

"I already do."

"I don't intend it that way. I mean… you _could_ have had an upper hand in the fun we're going to have. All that's on my mind momentarily is you."

"How romantic." I roll my eyes. What a predictable son of a bitch.

"It's not _meant_ to be romantic. It's more of a sensual thing…" His lips trail down my neck gently. I can feel him leave light hickeys as he goes. "…and I'll get what I want from you whether you want it or not."

"Oh…" I feel myself slipping away; almost melting. I suddenly want to touch and feel a little bit more than normal. It feels so nice… the comfort is back.

Wait.

"No! Get the hell off!" I'm fighting so many things right now. Pleasure, anger, even tears. He nibbles on my ear, trying to ease me into giving up. I respond to him by punching him in the forehead as hard as I could. It didn't seem to affect him much. All it did was make him sit up straight and seem angry. I was greeted by a sharp pain in my side.

"You don't need to be a fucking prick to get what you want. Just sit still and do as I say or I'll make sure you _never_ see that key of yours. I'll drown you! Do you understand?!"

I nod again, but he's not satisfied.

"Don't just nod. I won't accept that anymore. Use your vocal cords before I rip them out."

"I won't do it again. It was a slip."

"A slip, my ass. Do me a small favor and scream as loud as you can." I wonder what he means until I feel intense pain on my right shoulder. I frantically gaze down at the source of the pain and see that he had bitten down quite hard there. I obey without thinking and let loose a yelp of agony. I feel tears well up in my eyes and I look at him with a pained expression. He grins. "Oh, I'm sorry… It was just a slip, I promise! _Please_ don't hurt me!"

He's mocking me. I'm terrified.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes! You fucking bit me! All I did was punch you _once!_"

"What's your point?"

"You're a monster!"

He grins again, "So you're back to the compliments, I see. Would you like for me to make it all better?"

"_No._"

"Fine. Bleed out, then."

"Wh… n-no! No fix me _NOW!_"

Begging? I'm _begging?_ This is what's become of me?

"I knew you wouldn't resist my offer. I wonder what your blood tastes like…"

That's insane. But I know now not to ask many questions. He leans down and rips my sleeve, airing out my wound. He puts his mouth to it and it instantly feels better. "You taste sweet, did you know that?"

"No… how would I?"

"I'm feeling a little less testy now… Your blood is much like a drug."

"Psycho."

"Mmm." He looks directly in my eyes and licks his lips clean. "I love the things you call me. You're just too kind."

"Then you don't get anymore compliments."

"That's disappointing. I didn't get to give you any."

"Hm, that's too bad." I close my eyes, and he shifts his weight a little.

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm tired."

"I'm tired, too… But I'm not finished with you."

I try to push him again, but he retorts, "Do you know what happened the _last_ time you touched me?"

"I thought you _wanted_ me to touch you."

"Not anymore. You lost that opportunity."

"But…"Oh, goddesses. What am I thinking? What do I want to say?

"But what?"

"Nothing… You wouldn't be interested anyways."

"I'd love to hear it, though. The truth may set you free."

"I won't be free, though." I told him, "It doesn't matter whether I do or don't."

"…But you can't determine that for sure."

My hands reach up and place themselves on his shoulders. I pull him down closer to me before removing my hands and thinking over a few things. He draws me out of my thoughts with his words. "What is it? Are you contemplating something?"

"Maybe."

"What is it?"

"Whatever it needs to be." I put my hands back into their previous position and begin to massage his shoulders. Goddesses help me.

"What _are _you doing?"

"You don't like this?"

"No, no… it's pleasant, I suppose. It's just, you worked me up for something more."

"What did _you_ have in mind?! I don't know what I'm doing. I'm tired!"

"Then wake up."

"I wish I could."

"You're pitiable, really. Do you even know how to remotely please someone?"

"Of course I do!" _Wait… no I don't! I didn't mean that!_

"I refuse to believe it. Your mind is virgin as well as your body."

"And they will _stay_ that way!"

"All your life?"

"I don't know…"

"What say you get it over with now? It'd make for an exciting story later."

"No…"

"Don't pretend that you aren't curious for it."

"Don't pretend that you know me."

"I don't _need_ to know you to read you." He draws the whip away from my legs and grins, making it disappear. "I have no need for mere child's toys such as that." Whether or not, now is my chance to act.

I reach for my sword and pull it from its sheathe. He sighs heavily and run his hand through his hair once. "Please don't. We've been at it for at least an hour, and I would like to get things done before I have to tend to my mission again."

"How can I do _things_ if I'm clueless?"

"I'll have to… enlighten you."

I feel like he's going to get his way whether I want it or not… and giving up still sounds great. But… "No. I need that key. Get. _Off._" I use my unsheathed blade to slice open his arm. He clutches the wound, making an inhuman growling noise from the bottom of his throat. He smacks me in the back of my head, making me instinctively shove him off of me. He lands in the water with a messy _splash_ and I take that as a cue to make a break for the opposite end of the room where the Bokoblin with my key is standing. I feel a bit pleased with myself. I dodged a bullet there.

But there's no way it's over that easy. No sooner am I slammed against a nearby wall, the Demon Lord inches from my face. He's sopping wet and he seems a bit upset, no matter how calm his demeanor seems.

"Are you running away from a fight, hero?"

I refuse to look him in the eye, so he forcefully grabs my chin and pulls me towards him. I feel him leaving a nasty mark on my face… it stings. He uses this to his advantage, taunting me with the pain. "Does it hurt? Does my poor baby have a cut? Oh, it's okay. I can fix it up for you." He brings his tongue to it, licking away the blood and creating more pain. His saliva is acidic; I know it has to be. I feel his body against mine, his hands on my shoulders. It's… disgusting. I feel him reach for my sword, which is held tightly in my hand. He yanks it out of my grasp and I immediately reach to get it back. He pulls himself away from my wound to speak to me. "You have to be patient. You get what you want with time."

"Look who's talking."

He scowls. "I'm an exception."

"Give me my sword back."

"Make me." He throws it across the room, to somewhere that I obviously couldn't reach. "Now, are you going to cooperate for me?"

"Fuck you." This gets me a slap to the face; a hard one.

"Will. You. Cooperate?"

"…No." Now I'm kneed in the stomach. I'm breathless, gasping for air.

"If I were you I'd cooperate like a good boy would."

It's me who sighs this time. "…Okay… I'll cooperate. I… I promise."

"Lovely." He smirks and pulls off my hat, throwing it in the water. _I promised not to protest… If I oblige, I'll get my key. I'll be able to see Zelda… How bad could his plans for me be anyways?_

He begins removing the minor bits of his wet clothes; his gloves and belt. I start to feel a shiver slowly crawling up my spine. He notices the look in my eyes and snickers to himself. "Maybe if my clothes hadn't gotten so _wet, _they wouldn't have to come off… But it's just a possibility."

"I…I…"

"Now, now… Your mouth doesn't need to be watering like that. Relax."

I lick my lips to make sure that he isn't right. Good.

But I can't take my eyes off of him. The concentration I'm giving to his body is nothing less than shameful; my breath is taken away from me without my consent. It seems as if he's seeping a drug into my eyes through his skin… but I have no control over whether it happens or not. It doesn't burn, it actually feels pleasant. It makes me _want _to keep staring… and I do. He stood directly in front of me, taking my adventure pouch and ripping it off of me. My ears drooped and I looked confused. "Wh-what are you…?"

"Come closer to me."

I know I have to obey. I promised…

I move closer; so close that my head is pressed to his chest. He grabs my chin and forces me to look up at him. He smirks, "Are you having fun?"

"No…"

"Then let's adjust your perspective." He pushes me down onto the wet stone floor. I can feel my back getting moist with the dampness of the walls. He still stands; making himself seem exceptionally tall from down where I sit. Grabbing my right foot, he removes my boot and tosses it into the water, where my hat lies. He does the same thing with the other one, making me slide down the wall a little more each time. I know which article of clothing is next… I don't want that to come off.

…But it will anyways.

He falls onto his knees in front of me, forcefully putting his hands over my belt. He tears it off of me, making me cough for air. I hear a splash, indicating that this has also gone into the water with the rest of my things so far. This is becoming too stressful; I can't handle submitting to him. I don't _want_ to sit here like a doll while he undresses me! I want to act! I want that _key!_ I draw my leg back to kick him, but he catches me off guard by saying, "If you attempt to harm me, your clothes will come off faster."

I hesitate, and bring my leg down to rest slowly, wishing he hadn't read my mind. I feel irritated.

"I feel as if it would be too difficult to remove your fancy garments over your head…" He tears the fabric all the way down the middle, leaving me in only my pants, chainmail, and undershirt. He taps his chin, his eyes playing false emotions. "Now, what needs to come off next?"

I scoot up the wall a bit; my breathing intensifies. What is he planning?

"The most difficulty I'm going to have… is with your pants."

I gulp. Oh goddesses I didn't think he'd actually do this. I thought it would be a simple game of cat and mouse and then I'd be free… But he wants me. He legitimately wants to have me. I couldn't face Zelda after this. I wouldn't be able to save her and know that I had done these things with my enemy; her captor! (If he even gets that far.) I manage to stammer out, "W-wouldn't you rather t-take off my chainmail f-first?! I-I mean it's a lot harder to r-rip off than p-pants…" _What the hell?! I bet he wasn't even going to rip them off! Stupid, Link! Stupid!_

He raises an eyebrow, considering these things. But he holds tight to his first decision. The closeness he has with me at the moment is unbearable. "…But the chainmail doesn't contain what I desire."

"B-but wouldn't you like the best for last?" Now I'm bargaining. I'm surely going to die.

"No, I think I'd much like removing your pants first." He reaches for the hem, and I begin to feel tears form in my eyes.

I beg, "Please! _Please,_ just… I'm not… ready yet."_…And I don't know when I will be ready._

"Hmm… You've been cooperative, much like you promised… I suppose I could give you _one_ thing."

"Yes, yes, please! I beg of you!" _This is low, Link. You should be ashamed._

He removes his focus from my pants and puts it on my chainmail. His eyes show disapproval. "This seems a bit difficult to remove…" He places his bare hands at the neckline and pulls at it. I see his muscles tense and before long he tears the thing in half, sending a few metal rings into the air, landing on the floor beside me and in the water. _He's strong… I couldn't do that if I tried._ His disapproving look seemed to disappear (just a bit) and his furrowed his brow. "That's more suiting to the situation, don't you think?" He tosses it into the water with the rest of my things, creating a loud _splash_ that seems to echo through the cistern.

I nod timidly. I thought that the Mail would have given him more difficulty. The only thing that stands between him and my exposed chest is my simple, white undershirt. There's no way he wants to wait to see my bare flesh after how long I've kept him occupied. He wants it off. Now.

_Tear._

It's cold in here; even more so than before. I'm breathing hard, and I feel miserable. All of my clothes are either ripped apart or soggy, and I'm left with the thought of being a demon's sex toy, all while he waits for the proper moment to pounce. His hands glide over my arms, and his fingers rub over my nipples, teasing me by making me think what's coming next. "You'll feel better soon," he tells me. I wonder when "_soon"_ will take effect… He wakes me from my thoughts with the feeling of his fingers underneath the hem of my pants. My ears prick up with remarkable speed as I throw my head up to stare at him.

He seems impatient. "Well it's about time you awoke from your slumber."

"What are you doing?!"

"After much contemplation, I've decided that it's "soon"."

"B-but… but you didn't even-"

"-Yes, it _is_ quite sudden, isn't it? But that's how our love should be." He crawls back up towards my face. I feel his breath on my neck. "_Sudden."_ I get a final nip to the collarbone before he recedes back into his previous position. He whips off my final few articles of clothing so fast that I can't even describe it. I wouldn't have even known that he had removed them if it hadn't have been for the chilling cold against my legs, and… other pieces of me. I feel his weight lift off of my legs once again and I bring myself to sit up against the wall.

I breathe deeply as if to calm myself. "What are you going to do to me?"

He grins mischievously, "Whatever I please." He spreads my legs and stretches my body out, feeling along my inner thighs. I struggle to tell myself that my first and only goal is (or _was)_ to retrieve the key.

"Wait, hold on! D-don't-"

"-But I've had to devote _so _much of my time just to get this far. What makes you think I'd stop?"

"G-Ghirahim…! Give me the key!"

"I do not believe you understand how hard I've worked over the past few weeks. Don't you think I've earned a reward?" He spreads my legs apart further, placing kisses around my knees.

"Don't you _dare._"I'm afraid to struggle against him. I don't want anything out of place when I leave. I look away from him, closing my eyes and biting my nails lightly, as if to forget that everything around me was happening. Ghirahim _wasn't _touching me. I _wasn't_ naked. I _wasn't_ enjoying this. I don't exist; the world is perfect. Zelda's back in Skyloft, and so is everyone else. There are no challenges, journeys, adventures… I'm back in my bed at the Knight Academy, and everything… is just right.

"You love to daydream, don't you?"

"…So what if I do?"

"_I_ don't." He lightly taps me on the side of the head. "Concentrate for me."

"Or _what?"_ I promised to obey…

"Or I'll bite it off," he tells me, directing his gaze downwards momentarily.

"O-okay! I'll do whatever you say!" I swear these things to him because he's ruthless enough to actually do what he says he'll do.

His lips curve into a painfully kind smile, and he pats my head. "Good boy. Now, you may gag a bit. If it pains you, well…" He laughs, "That's too bad."

"What?"

This is his cue to stand up. He brings me with him, placing me upright before positioning his hand on top of my head and forcing me down again. I'm not reclined back anymore. No, I'm stuck on my knees. What does he want from me? I look down at the floor, trying to once again get the chance to absorb the realities of _right now._ I hear his fingers snap, but I pay no attention. That is, until he forces me to look up. I'm surprised with what my eyes observe. He's unclothed, and I'm still here, on my knees… in front of him. Oh goddesses…

"Now, we can begin. You get to do the dirty work. Suck."

"B-but… But I can't!"

"And why ever not?"

"B-because… I'm not any good at it!"

"Then improve yourself."

I remain frozen in place. He sighs.

"I don't have to _force_ you onto it, do I?"

"You wouldn't."

"…If it's the measures I must take, then I shall." I feel his hand cup the back of my head, and I consider my previous actions. I agreed to cooperate with him… but that was before I learned that he wanted me this way… But it was common knowledge that this was how he wanted me… It's _common knowledge_ to know that he was going to use me for his sexual pleasures.

I'll do it… but only because I need the key.

I taste it lightly first, timidly touching it with the tip of my tongue. It doesn't seem to have a definite flavor, nothing out of the ordinary or too unpleasant. I can't believe I'm doing this. _Oh the goddesses will hate you Link. They'll hate you._ But there's no other way out of here. I can't fit through the bars… I sure as hell can't _dig_ out. I have to do this. It doesn't taste bad… I just feel wrong doing it. Not to mention I'm terrified of what would happen if I was to unsuccessfully meet his standards. He has noticed that I stopped pleasing him and reluctantly asks me, "What seems to be the problem?"

I need to say what's on my mind… I take a deep breath. "You're treating me wrong."

"I'm _what_?"

"You're treating me wrong. You're too forceful and I hate it."

"What do you suppose I do then? Feed you and give you a nice, warm bed to sleep in? "

"I'm serious. I'm human; treat me as so."

"Or what will _you_ do?"

"I won't give you what you want from me."

"You'll do _that_ whether or not I treat you right."

"Maybe if you'd listen to me you'd have what you want right _now_."

He's silent for a moment, but then somehow sees my point. "Proceed and I'll see what I can do."

I respond with a simple nod and try to make my brain work. I breathe deeply one last time before engulfing the tip in warmth. It feels so different… not weird, but different. I hear him mumble something to me, but I can't hear it. I ask him to repeat what he said.

"…You can go deeper, can you not?"

"I…" I don't want to respond. But the key… "I can try." I hold his member steady and push myself along it as far as I can go. I get halfway down before I get too worried that I'll gag and make disgusting sounds out of that. I wrap my lips around it at this point and drag myself back up the length painfully slow. All that's traversing through my head is how much the goddesses would hate me; how much shame would be forced onto me by doing this… How _disgusting_ I'd feel.

"Keep going. I recall you told me you knew how to do this."

"When did I say _that?!"_

"That's beside the point." He forces me back down his shaft, (Just a little. Not by much.) causing me to choke. I didn't think that he would do that. "Keep. Going."

The impatience in him was beginning to terrify me. I wanted to just take my time in absorbing the fact that oral sex was _not_ on my list of things to do today, but it was happening anyways, because life is unfair. But that wasn't going to happen. Things needed to be rushed, because I was clearly taking them too slow for his liking. I don't even know how long the blush on my face had been there before it turned tomato red.

But I still continued… because, even if it's shameful, I need to see Zelda.

My head bobbed up and down as I tried my hardest to hide the dismayed expression on my face. I had picked up my pace tenfold from previously, taking as much as I could in my mouth at one time. As I said before, it didn't taste _bad,_ it just felt dirty. It's not like the Goddess' Chosen Hero is _supposed_ to be doing this. When Hylia chose _me, _I'm sure she didn't have in mind what's being planned in Ghirahim's head. My future means nothing to him; so he'll rip me apart.

He teases me some more. "Are you having fun?"

I nod out of obligation, looking back up into his eyes. I feel like hiding and never going out into public ever again.

"I thought so. Stop that and stand up."

I suppose he wasn't getting much pleasure out of my effort to satisfy him with my mouth.

He ruffles my hair and turns me so my back is to him, pushing me up against the wall. "I conclude that that was your _least_ favorite part?"

"That doesn't even _begin_ to describe it."

"…You like to test me, don't you?"

I feel his body on me. His arm is wrapped under _my_ arm and placed on my chest. I'm literally secured in his grasp, meaning there's no way out of it. Even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to get free of him. "What are you doing now?"

"It's the best part." His breath is hot on my neck. He nips (a bit forcefully) at my ear and I can feel his skin against mine as he places light kisses on my shoulders and neck.

I sense something warm up against my lower regions, and seeing as I'm bent over against this wall, I don't like where this is going. I struggle for my escape before it could get any worse, only to hear him snicker and place his hands at my hips. "You just won't heel, will you? Well, I suppose it's time to teach you a lesson." The feeling I feel next is like I'm being… stretched out abruptly, and it's obviously painful; I wasn't ready for it.

I emit a sharp gasp and wonder what he's even doing. I feel something inside me… it's… disagreeable. I cock my head to look behind me, where the demon resides, to find his manhood somewhere I didn't expect it to be at all. My mouth falls open and my eyes widen as I try to struggle away from him. Jolting forward, I end up making it worse.

He laughs at me. "I see the hero wants to do all the work himself."

"Wh-no! Get off of me! What do you even think you're doing?!"

The sensation it creates when I move is unbearable, but… I don't know. I can't describe it. My mind feels… blank. My stomach is turning and my heart is pounding an intense rhythm that can be felt through my skin. My face is hot and red; my body seems to be reacting on its own. I never gave it permission to desire his touch. I wanted _out_ and I wanted it _now._ At least… that's what my head told me. My body told me something entirely different. It shook and faltered under his touch. The way it desired to call out to him what to do and how to do it left me mystified. I thought I knew what pleasure felt like… I was wrong.

I'll admit that it feels good; I'm safe in my thoughts anyway. The feeling in the pit of my stomach tightened further and further until it released and I was forced to hold back a moan. I refused to move, though. I knew if I did it would be too much for me to handle. My focus would no longer be on the key; and that was my goal. I didn't need to be distracted. Ghirahim, however, had other ideas.

"You're resisting quite well, but that skill doesn't come in handy here. Remember your job, and remember the _only_ way you can get the key you desire. I won't have you disobeying me." His black eyes lock with mine as he grins and pushes himself forward slightly. I feel sparks in my head and my entire body twitches slightly.

"A-ah! I-I… can't…!"

"Hm?"

"I-it feels so good!" I gasp and press myself against the wall further. _What the hell is your head doing, Link?_

"No one else can give you this kind of love, sky child…"

"Mhh… M-more!"

"You give in quite easily to your head, don't you?" He pushes himself deeper into me and my head explodes into stars. I don't know where I went… maybe I _did_ give in too easily. But it's too late now. My mentality is trapped here until it's over.

"G-Ghirahim… Ah…"

"Would the hero like it more forceful?"

I nod, practically begging him for it. He increases his speed and vigor by a noticeable rate, making my heart pound and my head spin. I whimper and moan, not even _beginning_ to think of the reward I'd get for this. I just want it to continue and continue until I can't bear it anymore. Oh, don't look at me like that. It's not _my_ fault he barged in and decided to take my virginity right on the spot.

But I guess it's my fault for giving in so easily…

"You like that, don't you?"

"Oh gods yes…"

"…And you want more, is that right?"

"Mhm."

"I thought so." He reaches underneath me and grabs a hold of my length, pumping to the rhythm of his thrusts. I close my eyes, not being able to hold them open anymore. I felt the soft pressure in my lower stomach building up once more, but it got more and more intense as he continued his actions. It wouldn't release as it had been the past few times- it just kept building.

I began backing up into him to fulfill my body's needs, moaning louder and louder each time. My eyes were squeezed shut, and my body was tensing even more than it had been before we began doing this. I took my breaths shallowly and quietly, although the further we pressed on, the more erratic they became. There was a moment that I couldn't even breathe at all… but that passed soon enough. The feeling in my stomach had become more of a knot… but it felt good. It was just _too_ good. I knew that something had to happen when it released. It was getting to be too strong of a feeling for it to be just another wave of pleasure.

Suddenly my eyes cracked open and my body began to shake. I clung to the wall as close as I could for the fear of collapsing. "G-Ghirahim… I-I'm gonna—"

Before I could warn him the tension in my stomach had disappeared, making me moan so loudly that it seemed to be more of a pleasured scream. I felt him remove his hand and pull out of me, making me feel something warm running down my legs. I gazed behind me to see him regaining his breath and putting his clothes back on his body. This confused me.

He spoke up after getting fully dressed, "You'd better clean yourself up. Take a dip in the water there and put your clothes back on. This has been an enjoyable visit, Link."

"Ghirahim—"

"We are nothing more than enemies. You remember your place." He pointed a finger at me and looked me in my eyes before snapping and making the key I had asked for appear in his hand. He dropped it into my palm and walked away from me. He raised his right hand into a snapping position once more, indicating that he was leaving the area. I ran after him in hopes of being able to tell him a few things.

"Ghirahim!"

"I'll see you later, sky child." He flashed one last smirk in my direction before disappearing from my sight.

"W-what?! So that's it?! You just take my innocence and leave?! Well…"

I sigh and look down into the murky water where my clothes are. "…Fine."

* * *

So, I washed myself just like he told me to, and I put my clothes back on. They're unbelievably heavy, considering they'd been soaking up water for the past few hours. At least now I have the key and I can leave. Upon locking the door, I see how much work is ahead of me. Fi appears out of my sword (which I had the joy of reequipping after Ghirahim had left) and begins speaking about some nonsense I already knew about.

"_Master, I have some important information that I am certain you will want to hear. There is a large treasure chest in the area. There is an 85% probability it contains the key that will open the door we observed at the top of the—"_

"Fi, can you just leave me alone right now? I need time to think."

"_I apologize, Master."_ She disappears back into the Master Sword, letting the silence seep back into the area.

It's enough that Ghirahim had just had his way with me… but what's more is how many times I'll have to see him again… and how much time I'llhave to anticipate it. I don't know when it's going to happen, how it's going to happen… hell; I didn't even know who is going to be there when he comes back… But I know I'll remember this every time I see his face… Which gives me all the more reason to destroy him.

Now, where were we again? Ah, yes… the Ancient Cistern. It's time to make some progress.

* * *

**HOLY BALLZZZ there it is. This was all possible because of a developed RP session with Violet Link. We didn't get to the sexy time… so I had to write that part out by myself. Huehuehue.**

**Here's hoping it wasn't too short! And let's pray to god Link's ass is ok.**

**Ahem. **

**So, this has been sitting on my computer for months… and it's finally here. Oh god I'm so happy… Hope u liked~**

**-Hollow**


End file.
